vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Toto
Tori Toto, one of the first survivors of the genocide of his people to arrive in Gold Ring was part of a group promoting fighting against the Shigu during the world war. He is one of the remaining Westerns who strove for Nevreans being treated equally from as far back as 30 RC. A supporter for Sabi no Wa to bear a politcal weight in Gold Ring, Tori eventually became a rally organiser and a leader of a part of Nevreans in a depraved part of the city. With his goal achieved in 70 RC at the age of 52, he spent the next decade as a history and music teacher, and then for several years as a caretaker of children until his death of old age in 90 RC, at 72 years old. Profile Appearance Tori is a Western Sergal, and shares natural characteristics and pigmentations akin to his people. Although not green or purple like most other Western Sergals are, Tori's lineage comes from a mix between Northern and Westerns, more so the former than the latter, which has culminated his appearance of having a dark blue fur over his entire body. Nevertheless, his unique fur color is a visual clue at a mere glance of his origins. Being raised alongside Nevreans, Tori's appearance is influenced by Native Nevreans. His hair and clothing is, when able to be, styled, but after his inability to keep it at a certain look after the destruction of his home he adopted a more simpler, unique look; a ponytail, which holds the majority of his mane. Tori's physique is malleable to a rather male Nevrean standard - his hips are slightly large, his thighs are voluptuous, and his mannerism and tone have a constant falsetto. His instruments are usually always on hand - the only souvenirs he has of home - which are an ocarina and a shamisen. Aside from these characteristics, Tori noticeably lacks scars. He appears to be vacant from interacting in violence and fights when it's available, for as a man he grew up adorning a Native Nevrean ideology that men are the cooks, the carers and the dancers whereas women are fighters. While this is something he loses as he grows older, he still appeals to his innocence in battle to a preference to defend himself, rather than attack anyone else. Personality Born into a peaceful time, Tori grew up rather naive to life. He never knew of the dangers of Talyxians or surviving on his own itself, and spent most of his youth doting on male Nevreans, other Sergals, singing, playing music, and looking after children. It wasn't until his home was destroyed by the Shigu when he was 10 that he adopted a more solemn, taciturn, and serious character to his personality. Scarred for life by the events in the West, Tori heads East, to the sanctuary of Gold Ring, among countless others to escape persecution from Northern Sergals. His helpful demeanour becomes overshadowed by selfishness and a will to survive when he grows up understanding that being alturistic may be morally good, but may not be the way for him to live through the war. By his late teens into his twenties, Tori becomes a more serene individual. Shaped by war, turmoil and shock, he spends the remainder of the war scavenging for food and living in a delapidated, overcrowded apartment in western Gold Ring with Nevreans, and he takes on depraved jobs for a necessity to survive. Disgusted by what he must do to live, Tori eventually grows a permanent, seething distrust and hatred towards Northern Sergals by the end of the war. He is put off by those scarred with forked tongues and seems off-put by any Sergals with naturally, coal-black fur. Although anxiety and stress afflict him heavily in his thirties, Tori manages to overcome his fears and doubts through the decades that follow with peace. His hatred for Northern Sergals is waned by Jakk as he stays in Gold Ring, and his conservatism to his upbringing begins to shed into a more liberal, empathetic character. By his fifties when he starts teaching history and music, he's noted to not only teach children to sympathise with his own, now about to be extinct people, but also with Northern Sergals - especially that of Rain Silves - to the notion that even though his people were the most harmed in the war, all Eltus species were, too. History To be added. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Western Sergal Category:Male